comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Britain and MI: 13
Captain Britain and MI: 13 is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Captain Britain and MI: 13 #14: 17 Jun 2009 Current Issue :Captain Britain and MI: 13 #15: 22 Jul 2009 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #15. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Captain Britain and MI: 13 #15 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Captain Britain and MI: 13 #14 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Captain Britain and MI: 13, vol. 1: Secret Invasion' - Collects #1-4. "The Skrull Invasion isn’t restricted to the US. When the Skrull Invasion hits England, only Captain Britain and MI13 stand in their way. Can they find out what the Skrulls are after before it’s too late?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133445 *'Captain Britain and MI: 13, vol. 2: Hell Comes to Birmingham' - Collects #5-9. "As the team is rocked by confusion in their ranks, they're called into battle on their first official mission. All hell has broken loose in Birmingham and MI 13 agent Captain Midlands in the middle of it. It's super heroes vs. the supernatural, full on. What has Dr. Plokta offered the residents in return for their immortal souls? And why are the Mindless Ones starting their assualt from Birmingham? The team lost one member in their first adventure... can they all survive this?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133453 *'Captain Britain and MI: 13, vol. 3: Vampire State' - Collects #10-15 & Annual #1. "The king of the vampires is back. As if the hoards of demons that Pete Wisdom let out in order to defeat the Skrulls in England weren't enough, now Dracula has entered the scene. What does he want with Spitfire? And how will an election help his cause? You better hope that Captain Britain and the rest of MI13 have a way to defeat him! Plus: Meggan is Captain Britain's wife, an X-Man in Hell. And she's going to fight her way home. Over years, bargains, battles, with only her love to guide her. Can she get back to Earth in time to help her husband turn back Dracula and his evil invasion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139524 Digital *'Captain Britain and MI: 13, vol. 1: Secret Invasion' - Collects #1-4. - *'Captain Britain and MI: 13, vol. 2: Hell Comes to Birmingham' - Collects #5-9. - *'Captain Britain and MI: 13, vol. 3: Vampire State' - Collects #10-15 & Annual #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Paul Cornell. Pencils: Leonard Kirk. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 29 Dec 2009 - Paul Cornell: Hanging with the Captain * 02 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Paul Cornell * 19 May 2009 - Goodbye Captain Britain * 10 Mar 2009 - Leonard Kirk and Jeff Parker @ NYCC 2009 Part 1 (video) * 18 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26101 Paul Cornell @ NYCC: Captain Britain and MI:13] (video) * 17 Feb 2009 - X-Position: Paul Cornell * 11 Feb 2009 - Newsarama 9: Paul Cornell * 21 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19645 Bloody Hell: Cornell on Captain Britain] * 23 Sep 2008 - X-Position: Paul Cornell * 12 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18038 And Hell Followed: Cornell talks Captain Britain & MI:13] * 07 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17106 MI:13 Agent Profile - Blade? Cornell talks Captain Britain] * 04 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16686 Captain Britain and MI:13 Blow Up UK Press] * 03 Jun 2008 - Flash Gordon Brown, Space Warrior * 03 Jun 2008 - Gordon Brown turned into superhero for American comic * 15 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16432 Defense of the Realms: Cornell on Captain Britain and MI:13] * 29 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=155363 Damn Bloody Skrulls: Captain Britain and MI: 13] * 10 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120784245582350.htm The British Invasion: Paul Cornell on Captain Britain and MI: 13] * 08 May 2008 - CBR'S SUPER SPY WEEKEND: Spitfire * 08 May 2008 - CBR'S SUPER SPY WEEKEND: John the Skrull * 07 May 2008 - CBR'S SUPER SPY WEEKEND: Captain Britain * 18 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13031 Cornell & Lowe talk Captain Britain and MI:13] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Captain Britain Category:Super-Hero